


Where the Wild Things Are

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's reading to Sam, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other, Weecest, Wincest Love Week, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's old enough to read by himself, has been for a while now but he still wants Dean to pick up a book, tuck him in bed, and read to him until his eyes grow heavy and he falls asleep to the sound of Dean's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wild Things Are

It was another silent night, Dean hadn’t heard from his father and he didn’t expect to hear from him anytime soon either. These occurrences seemed to happen more and more often. He would leave, saying that he would only be gone for a few hours, maybe a day at the most and that day would turn into several, leaving Dean to be responsible for his little kid brother.

Getting him up in the morning. Making sure that he was well fed, even if it meant that he didn’t have anything to eat. He made sure that little Sammy got to school on time because he knew how important an education was out there in the real world and Dean, no matter how much it hurt him to think, wanted Sam, when he grew older, to get out of this life and start something of his own.

So even though Dean knew that he wasn’t the smartest in the family, he helped Sam with his homework whether it be finding the adjectives and adverbs in a sentence or helping him find the “x” in a math equation.

And despite the fact that Dean often times mixed up adjectives and adverbs and often couldn’t do more than two problems without getting frustrated that he kept getting a decimal and not a whole number, Sam valued the time that his older brother helped him with his homework. When it was just the two of them and nothing more than the words that were on the page in front of them pretending to be normal.

And that’s where Dean picked up his habit of reading. Helping his little brother at the small motel table, going over literature. But he would never let anyone know. He wouldn’t let people know that he liked to sit somewhere and get swept up in a book for a few hours, forgetting about the worries of the world.

But Sam was observant and he would catch Dean with an open book that he claimed to not be reading. And even though he was old enough to read to himself, he would always ask his older brother to read to him before he went to bed.

And Dean would pretend to be annoyed by it. Joke and tease little Sammy about still wanting his big brother to read to him but he would tuck Sam into bed and pull over a chair, open a book and start reading.

“The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind and another his mother called him “Wild Thing!” and Max said “I’ll eat you up!” So he was sent to bed without eating anything.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
